Dang Dang
is the 3rd opening song of the Eyeshield 21 Anime, performed by ZZ. Lyrics Romaji= sanzan sora wo nottotte gangan hoshi ni nokkatte kaidan kette agatteko! dame nara dame da sore de honmou? nanka 'my pace' so ne 'my name' maji kattarii toki ni kattari mada shimi jimi sunna ikiki kibikibi ike misero iji naite mo waratte mo toki ha tomatte kunai daro nakushite teniirete Nah moto moto 'zero' daze icchou doudai? dandan hare wataru asu ga aru akirame nante naize minmin semi shigure kikoerune minna no natsudaze AH!Ah! yume ni mukatte AH!Ah! kunshou wakeatte AH!Ah! kurushi ka naize! 'No.1' mezashi hashitte AH!Ah! ame no hi datte AH!Ah! kanji ai taize AH!Ah! ashita asatte kinou kyou nanda kanda 'my way' banbanzai de 'night and day' danzen ii sa naitatte nandai kata wo kashite age tai daijoubu kimi ha 'mou man tai' muri ha shouchi! mushiro shounin katta 'pouch' ni 'cockroach' ore ha 'cynical' jyanaku shirigaru karugaru asu hana sakasu kansei mikansei docchi demo ii tameraunayo rainen sarainen chikazuite kundayo isshin doutai jyanjyan 'Jamaican' konbanwa! akaruku ikouze minmin semi shigure kikoerune minna no natsudaze jyanjyan saka-agari dekirukai? ore ha dekinaize dondon dokidoki ga dogimagi ga ochitsuke aseru na AH!Ah! yume ni mukatte AH!Ah! koe dashi atte AH!Ah! kurushi ka naize! 'No.1' mezashi hashitte AH!Ah! hare no hi datte AH!Ah! kanji ai taize AH!Ah! ashita asatte kinou kyou nanda kannda 'my way' dandan chikaku natteku 'line' to omou ga tsuka no ma touku mo nari akiatta eikou ni namidashi "ashita" ni mukau hashi isshou soukai dandan hare wataru asu ga aru akirame nante naize dondon susumeba ii utaeba ii sunao ni egao de dandan ashioto ga aoi sora hibike kaze ni nore dondon noboreba ii kono semai sekai wo tobidase AH!Ah! yume ni mukatte AH!Ah! koe dashiatte AH!Ah! kurushi ka naize! 'No.1' mezashi hashitte AH!Ah! itsu no hi datte AH!Ah! kanji ai taize AH!Ah! ashita asatte kinou kyou nanda kanda 'my way' |-| Kanji= 散々　空を乗っ取って ガンガン　星に乗っかって 階段蹴って上がってこう！ 駄目なら駄目だ　それで本望？ なんかマイペース　そうねマイネーム マジかったりぃ時に勝ったり まだしみじみすんな　イキイキ キビキビ行け　見せろ意地 泣いても笑っても　時は止まってくんないだろ 失くして　手に入れて　なぁ　元々ゼロだぜ　一丁どうだい？ だんだん　晴れ渡る　明日がある　諦めなんてないぜ ミンミン　蝉時雨　聞こえるね　みんなの夏だぜ AH!Ah!　夢に向かって　AH!Ah!　勲章分け合って AH!Ah!　苦しかないぜ！　ナンバーワン　目指し走って AH!Ah!　雨の日だって　AH!Ah!　感じ合いたいぜ AH!Ah!　明日明後日　昨日今日　何だかんだ　マイウェイ バンバンザイでnight and day 断然いいさ　泣いたって 難題　肩を貸してあげたい 大丈夫　君はモーマンタイ 無理は承知！　むしろ承認 買ったポーチにコックローチ 俺はシニカルじゃなく尻軽 軽々　明日　華咲かす 完成、未完成　どっちでもいいためらうなよ 来年、再来年　近付いてくんだよ　一心同体 じゃんじゃん　ジャマイカン　こんばんは！　明るく行こうぜ ミンミン　蝉時雨　聞こえるね　みんなの夏だぜ じゃんじゃん　逆上がり出来るかい？　俺は出来ないぜ どんどん　ドキドキが　ドギマギが　落ち着け焦るな AH!Ah!　夢に向かって　AH!Ah!　声出し合って AH!Ah!　苦しかないぜ！　ナンバーワン　目指し走って AH!Ah!　晴れの日だって　AH!Ah!　感じ合いたいぜ AH!Ah!　明日明後日　昨日今日　何だかんだ　マイウェイ だんだん近くなってくライン　と思うが束の間遠くもなり 抱き合った栄光に涙し　明日に向かう橋　一生爽快 だんだん　晴れ渡る　明日がある　諦めなんてないぜ どんどん　進めばいい　歌えばいい　素直に笑顔で だんだん　足音が　青い空　響け　風に乗れ どんどん　登ればいい　この狭い世界を飛び出せ AH!Ah!　夢に向かって　AH!Ah!　声出し合って AH!Ah!　苦しかないぜ！　ナンバーワン　目指し走って AH!Ah!　いつの日だって　AH!Ah!　感じ合いたいぜ AH!Ah!　明日明後日　昨日今日　何だかんだ　マイウェイ |-| Translation= let's completely hijack the sky furiously ride on the stars kick up the stairs and go! impossible is impossible, are you satisfied with that? doing things at your own pace, that's right, in your own name to win at times you ask, "are you serious?" don't take it to heart, get active be energetic let's show our spirit whether you're crying or laughing, time won't stop for you, you know? losing, winning, hey, the starting point is zero, how about getting to it? things are gradually clearing up, there's tomorrow, there's no giving up chirp chirp I can hear the chirping of cicadas it's everyone's summer AH! Ah! face your dreams AH! Ah! share the medal AH! Ah! no pain! run, aiming for number one AH! Ah! even on rainy days AH! Ah! I want to share that feeling AH! Ah! tomorrow, the day after, yesterday, today, somehow or other do things your own way with a hip-hip-hooray night and day it's absolutely okay, even with tears I want to lend a shoulder to difficulties it's okay it's no problem for you acknowledge impossibility! or rather, assent inside the purchased pouch is a cockroach I'm not cynical, just loose carefree tomorrow flowers will bloom complete, incomplete, either one is fine, don't hesitate next year, the year after next, it's coming closer, be one in body and soul dong dong Jamaican good evening! let's go cheerfully chirp chirp I can hear the chirping of cicadas it's everyone's summer dong dong can you do a backward somersault? I can't don't be impatient for your excitement, your nervousness to quickly settle down AH! Ah! face your dreams AH! Ah! combine voices AH! Ah! no pain! run, aiming for number one AH! Ah! even on clear days AH! Ah! I want to share that feeling AH! Ah! tomorrow, the day after, yesterday, today, somehow or other do things your own way I think rain is gradually getting closer but, for now, it's also far off tears in the glory we embraced the bridge toward tomorrow all of live is invigorating things are gradually clearing up, there's tomorrow, there's no giving up it's fine to quickly advance, to sing, with an honest smile gradually make the sound of footsteps echo in the blue sky and ride the wind it's fine to quickly climb jump out of this small world AH! Ah! face your dreams AH! Ah! combine voices AH! Ah! no pain! run, aiming for number one AH! Ah! no matter what the day AH! Ah! I want to share that feeling AH! Ah! tomorrow, the day after, yesterday, today, somehow or other do things your own way Category:Music Category:Opening Themes